Just be
by Elfarmy
Summary: My life was simple. All I had to do was follow orders. I never thought someone would come along and make me question everything that I stood for. Fist fic ever. No beta. Tell me if I should even continue.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back at my life I just can't help but wonder how I got in this predicament.

I had everything planned out. Well, I didn't. Life planned it out.

See, my old man was a proud military man. That is what I was told at least. He died when before I was even born. My mother could not handle the loss of her "one true love" so she offed herself a month after I was born. All that I have left from my birth family is a picture of my father in his military uniform. I don't know anything about him but that.

That is why I joined. The military was my life.

I was okay with being lonely. I never questioned what I was missing.

And then I met him.


	2. Chapter 2

After my mother died I was in and out of different foster homes up tell I was 18 and I joined as soon as I could. It was just part of my plan.

I remember the first time I saw my father's picture. He was in his dress blues and he had this small smirk. We had the same eyes. I kept thinking how strong and brave he looked. I used to go sit in the mirror and try to recreate that picture. Try to get my face exactly like his. When I was about 10 when I realized that the reason that he looked like a stranger to me was because I did not have his uniform. I felt the only way to connect to the father that I have never known and will never know is to join up.

Try to be the man that he was. A man that he would be proud of.

When it comes to my mother, I don't think about her.

I just don't.

My father gave up his life for her. She could not even stay alive to raise his only son.

She is not worth thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Wake up

Run 4 miles

Shower

Work

Gym

Home

Shower

Bed

Repeat

I have the average life of any single military man. It basically revolves around work and working out.

When I am at home it mostly consists of old dvd's and online games. Don't get me wrong. I do have a few friends. They don't do shit either. My closest friend would be Em. Biggest fucker you will ever see. He spends most of his time in the gym .That dude is intense.

He is cool to hang out with though.

Sometimes

He can kind of get on my nerves. Especially when he calls me the nickname he made up for me.

The first time we met he said that I looked to pretty to be the military. That I looked like I would be scared to break a nail. That night we went to the gym and I proved him wrong. Of course I could not lift near as much as that beast but I got him to shut the hell up.

After working out with him about everyday for 4 years I have to say that my body has improved.

That does not stop him from calling me "Jazzy Pants" though.

Mother Fucker.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jazzy Pants" comes from behind me.

"Go fuck your mother" I quickly respond.

"Why do you have to insult my mom? I am going to tell her that the next time she thinks about sending you Christmas cookies"

"I do love me some Christmas cookies"

"Anyways" he starts "wait; now I really just want some cookies"

"Em"

"Yeah, so I am moving my workouts to the pool since the AC is down in the gym."

I can't even hide my reluctance. "cool cool. I am just going to sweat it out at the gym. Remember, sweat is tears leaving your body when you work it hard and all that shit."

"Dude, is this about your scares on your chest? I thought we got over that business. I told you, they are just your battle wounds. Your badges of honor. Chicks love scares. Seriously man, what do you do when you are banging a chick?"

The "badge of scars" he refers to are the wonderful fucked up marks I received 3 years ago while we were in the desert. Let me tell you, when someone says watch the fuck where you are walking; you watch the fuck you are walking. I just recall feeling heat over every single inch of my body .The next thing I remember was waking up at some Army Hospital before I got sent home.

I fucking hate these scars. Thankfully the worst of it can be covered by my shirt because they are located on my chest. You know that movie "Pay it forward" when Kevin Spacy was burned or some shit. It looks like that.

"As fun as this conversation is I actually have work to do." I tell him trying to end the conversation.

"Don't we all, you still down for drinks tonight at the bar?"He says before he is walking out.

"Like I have anything else to do"


	5. Chapter 5

I would be lying if I said that I never noticed him before.

In fact, I recall the first time I ever saw him.

There is this club downtown, "The Crown". It is the most popular club in town. Best drinks, hottest bartenders it is just purely amazing. It is hard as fuck to even get in.

That is why my friends and I are at the tiny bar next to it.

Who needs fancy shmancy drinks anyways? All I need is a beer and I am all set.

Anyways

Em and I were at the bar for probably 5 hours before I decided to leave him there. He was trying to get a phone number as usual. It was a long day and I did not feel like getting wasted. Just enough to take the edge off.

It was a decent night and I had a few so I decided just to walk back to my apartment. I was walking in the direction towards "The Crown" because sadly that was the route.

Have you ever actually walked by a waiting line, or whatever the fuck those lines are to wait to get into a cub… Those people are ridiculous. Standing in a line for hours just to get the slight chance to get in a club.

A club.

The thing is that even if you do make it to the front you still may not get in if you do not look the part.

Ridiculous

Back to the point

Him

While I was walking by the entrance my head just went left.

I can't tell you what compelled me to turn my head but I did.

That is when I saw him.

He just walked straight by the line.

I could not even take my eyes off of him. It was like I was in a mother fucking trance.

By the time he got to the bouncer we were standing side by side.

He just walked up to the bouncer and the red rope was lifted.

But before he went through he just stopped and looked at me.


End file.
